En busca de un rayo de sol
by Lammby
Summary: Carlisle fue convertido frente a su pequeña hija de 9 años, no volvió por miedo a matarla, pero tiempo después, tampoco volvió. Ahora, una joven vampira ha llegado a cambiar la vida de la nueva familia de Carlisle, especialmente la de Edward. M por lemmons


**¡Hola! bueno he decidido seguir con esta historia, después de tiempo, así que no creo que la conozcan mucho u.u Cambié de cuenta y estoy reescrbiendo y editando la historia :)) así que, aquí está el primer capítulo. Quizás no está mejor que antes, pero estoy satisfecha :))**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cebollería es mía D:**

* * *

**Prefacio**

**I**

Cuando brillaba el sol era paz y tranquilidad, pero en el momento en que los rayos del sol se ocultaban para dar paso a la luz natural de la luna todo era sangre, miedo y persecución. Un tiempo oscuro, personas liderando revueltas contra seres míticos y sobrenaturales que era _"imposible"_ que existieran, especialmente brujas.

Dentro de todo este alboroto, se encontraba el líder de estas revueltas y también quien quemaba a las brujas, Alexander Cullen. Él era parte de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo y era reconocido por el vaticano, además de ser muy guapo, por supuesto, y traer a todas las damas de la época con los cuadros abajo. Sin embargo, Alexander a pesar de su atareada vida siempre encontraba tiempo para su adorada Jane, a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas y era por lo único que vivía, hasta que nació, en 1446, su primer hijo. Lo llamaron Carlisle Cullen I.

En ese tiempo no solo perseguían y quemaban a brujas, no, también buscaban cualquier cosa que fuera "rara", fuera de lo común. Pero nadie sospechaba de vampiros. Inglaterra creía que no podían existir seres tan repugnantes que bebían sangre de personas para saciar su hambre. Seres egoístas y horribles.

Ante todos estos rumores, Alexander, con el paso del tiempo alimentó a su hijo de historias míticas y sobrenaturales, advirtiéndolo siempre de brujas. Mientras que su madre, le contaba durante las noches historias sobre dragones, príncipes y princesas, caballeros, guerreros y brujas buenas.

Carlisle Cullen se convirtió en un buen hombre, amado y mimado por su madre y padre. Cuando cumplió veinticuatro años se casó con la mujer que amaba. Ella tenía diecinueve años, era la única hija de un hombre muy rico, dueño del castillo más grande de Inglaterra. Elizabeth era hermosa, con una suave y blanca piel, casi como la crema. Su cabello rojizo era tan largo que llegaba a sus talones. Las sirvientas lo trenzaban cada mañana después del baño para que no tropezara con sus propias hebras. Sus ojos, vaya, eso enamoró a Carlisle… era de un color café, no uno normal… ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, pero eso no era lo importante, ellos tenía el don de expresarte todo y nada a la vez. Elizabeth se veía tan frágil… y es que lo era, su salud no era para nada buena.

Elizabeth conoció a Carlisle en la iglesia. No se perdía ni una sola misa, ya que sabía que Carlisle acompañaba a su padre. Un hombre un rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y sus facciones finas y griegas. Así era de hermoso el hijo del pastor y el más codiciado de Londres, pero solo una persona capto su corazón, Elizabeth Fords.

Alexander y su hijo buscaban ansiosamente a un par de brujas a las que habían visto irse del pueblo sospechosamente, hasta que la noche en que Elizabeth tuvo a su primera hija, Carlisle encontró otra cosa. Lo mantuvo en secreto, sabiendo que su padre los mataría y él no podría investigar acerca de esas tres personas de ojos rojos. Descubrió que eran vampiros, seres repugnantes para algunos pero para él eran maravillosos. Carlisle llego pálido e inexpresivo por su descubrimiento pero al tocar la pequeña mano de su hija todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Muy pronto se fue esa alegría cuando la matrona le aviso de la muerte de su mujer.

Elizabeth le había dicho a la matrona que quería que el nombre de su hija fuera Isabella, como su madre, y que por favor se lo dijera a su esposo en cuanto llegara. Ella no soportó el parto de su pequeña bebé, su corazón se fue debilitando hasta que el latido parecía el aleteo de un pajarito en agonía.

Pasaron años y Carlisle poco a poco se fue recuperando el quiebre de su corazón, su hija iba pegando aquellos pedazos hasta curarlo. Ellos sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Su padre también murió, pero no se arrepintió de guardar el secreto del aquelarre ya que cada noche se adentraba en el bosque a espiarlos y anotar su comportamiento. En la iglesia había escritos sobre seres inmortales pero nada concreto, solo palabras en griego y latín.

Esa noche, después de espiar a los inmortales, tomó su caballo y cabalgó hasta el castillo. Su hija, Isabella, cumplía nueve años y él había paseado por todo Londres para conseguir una medallita de plata. Era un león, tres tréboles y una mano._Coraje, perpetuidad, fe, sinceridad, protección y promesa._

Llegó al castillo entusiasmado y muy alegre, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se dirigió al cuarto de Isabella, quien aún mantenía prendida su vela. Era bien entrada la noche y Carlisle decidió apurar el paso sino su niña se dormiría sin su regalo.

—¡Isabella! — gritó Carlisle con alegría al llegar a su puerta.

La puerta de madera se abrió y una pequeña niña en camisón hasta los pies, de largos rizos marrones y ojos del mismo color, saltó y abrazó a su padre con amor. Lo sostuvo tan fuerte, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

—¡Padre! — exclamó ella con una sonrisa radiante y cegadora. Era la viva imagen de Elizabeth. Hermosa y frágil con la diferencia de que su corazón palpitaba sano y rebosante de salud.

—Mi pequeña…—rió cuando la dejó en el suelo— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —la besó en la frente y mejillas provocando la risa de la pequeña— Te traje un regalo— sonrió Carlisle, sacando una bolsita de terciopelo dorada.

La pequeña lo miró con curiosidad y tomó impaciente su regalo.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! Padre… esto es demasiado— sostuvo la fina cadena entre sus níveos dedos, tocando cada parte del escudo. Un león, su animal favorito— Es… no puedo aceptarlo— rechazó, dejando la cadena en la mano de su padre.

—¿Qué? No— dijo su padre tajante— Agarra tu cabello, mi niña— esta lo hizo y el deslizó la cadena en el cuello de Isabella— Este es tu regalo y no lo podrás devolver nunca más. Si yo te faltase algún día este escudo será tu protección— dijo Carlisle mirando sus ojitos brillantes y vidriosos por la emoción.

— Si…— sonrió la niña— Te amo, papá.

— Yo también, mi niña…

Jugaron con las muñecas de madera de Isabella, pero luego de un rato sus ojitos comenzaron a cansarse. Carlisle la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, que era como el de una princesa. Él se acostó a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos y le leyó un cuento para que durmiera profundamente, hasta que él también se durmió.

Un sonido, como el de un alfiler, alertó a Isabella. Inmediatamente se levantó quedando cara a cara con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Gritó y su padre rápidamente se interpuso entre el vampiro y su hija, dejando a Isabella detrás de su gran espalda. Era uno, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a todo Londres. El vampiro lo tomó del hombro tan fuerte que Carlisle no pudo moverse. Sintió los sollozos de su hija y su manito se aferraba a su chaqueta con fuerza. Ella no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al ver como el hombre desconocido enterraba unos dientes filudos comprendió el peligro en el que estaba su padre. Isabella conocía un poco sobre estos seres, monstruos pensaba ella. Eran egoístas. Quitarles la vida a personas inocentes para poder sobrevivir, eso era injusto. Todo esto lo sabía por algunos escritos que había encontrado en el gabinete prohibido de su padre, una chica astuta y curiosa.

Carlisle no entendía por qué los guardias no venían en su ayuda, se suponía que tenían que estar apostados a cada lado de las puertas, en cada torre. Rezó porque no le hiciera nada a su hija y los dejara en paz.

El vampiro lo sujetó por el cuello y abrió su noca. Carlisle tragó en seco cuando vio unos filudos colmillos. Sólo escuchó como la capa de piel se rompía al entrar los colmillos.

El dolor supero todo lo que él había vivido. Nada dolía más que la mordida del vampiro. Ardía cada célula de su cuerpo, cada musculo, cada nervio, cada palpitar le dolía. Carlisle creía que el vampiro succionaría toda su sangre, que lo mataría, pero no fue así. El vampiro se alejó, sin mirar a la niña que sostenía a su padre llorando, y con una mano se limpió la boca ensangrentada.

—Nos espiaste por nueve años, estabas fascinado ¿no? —rió con amargura— Esto no es un juego, señor, pero ahora lo sabrás—sonrió.

Se fue caminando, murmurando: "y yo que estaba dejando de beber sangre humana…"

Carlisle se encogió en el suelo, tiritando de dolor. Apretó los dientes para no gritar.

Isabella se agachó acariciando su cara, pero su padre la desvió bruscamente.

— Isabella, corre… lo más rápido… que puedas y no vuelvas…—jadeó—… ¡Ah! — gritó— sólo huye, hija…

Con lágrimas en los ojos Isabella corrió y tomó una antorcha decidida a quemar al monstruo que hirió a su padre, pero no lo hizo. No había nadie, pero de todas formas corrió como su padre le pidió. Y no volvió.

Carlisle con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, huyó en dirección opuesta. Encontró una cabaña donde vivió su transformación. En tres dolorosos y tortuosos días sus ojos ya eran rojos, su piel pálida y su fuerza sobrenatural. Era un vampiro y no podía volver por miedo a matar a gente inocente. Al parecer la compasión aún vivía en él.

_La noche del 12 de junio de 1484 murió Carlisle Cullen y desapareció Isabella Marie Cullen Fords._

Él hizo todo por matarse, pero como ya sabía, no podía morir.

Controló su sed y su compasión por la vida humana lo hizo beber sangre animal. Sus ojos con el paso de los meses se volvieron topacios llamando la atención de tres vampiros italianos. Carlisle se fue con ellos y vivió cada día recordando a su hija, deseando porque estuviera sana y salva.


End file.
